Strange New World
by xOraclex
Summary: The story based on the episode! I only tweaked it a little. Hugo Strange has released a toxin into Gotham’s air, turning everyone into zombies, including Batgirl! Batman and Robin must come up with an antidote, and quick. CHAPTER 5 IS RE EDITED!plz review
1. Strange

DISCLAMER: I don't own any DC Comics characters or settings.

Hard to believe this all started 48 hours ago.

-----

"…..I am proud to accept this award, on behalf of all who work to ensure that Gotham will once again stand proud as a shining becan to a brighter future."

It was a dark Saturday night in the Wayne Manor, and Bruce Wayne was pacing around, practicing a speech he was to give to half of Gotham, when he accepted the "White Knight" award in two days. Thirteen-year-old Dick Grayson, his foster son, was sitting on of Wayne's many couches, playing a video game, and half paying attention. Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce's butler and closest friend, was standing by, also listening.

"Well?" asked Bruce, with one eyebrow cocked. "What do you think, Dick?" He barely seemed to notice that Bruce was talking to him, but he looked up from his videogame and said slyly, "Sure, you can give that speech, or to save time, I could fly over in the batwing and drop knock-out gas on the crowd."

This suppressed a smile on Bruce's face.

"I, for one, hung on every word." said Alfred. "Still, I'll see to it that pillows and blankets are available for those who acquire them." Dick put his hand up for a high-five, still not looking up from his video game, and Alfred slapped it.

"Don't worry, sir." Alfred continued.

"You still have two days to work on the speech before Gotham honors the good works of Bruce Wayne…"

Alfred looked out the window, and saw the ever famous bat signal.

"…And, speaking of good works, it seems the city requires some from the Batman." Dick snapped out of his videogame. "Al right!"

-----

"What's it tonight, Commissioner?"

Batman and Robin were in the batmobile, on their way to Arkum Asylum. "It's Strange." Batman remembered Dr. Hugo Strange, a head Doc at the Asylum. Although, to everyone else, he was known as a mad scientist.

"He's requesting to see you. He won't say why."

"I doubt it's to thank me for the new accommodations."

Somehow through his psycho experiments, Doc. Strange had ended up in one of the insane cells himself, something Batman had decided would be best for him. Hugo had always been fascinated by the Batman, and did anything and everything to try and see the man behind Bat's cowl.

As Robin and Batman approached the cell where they kept Strange, Batman warned him about the Doctor. "Be careful what you say in front of him, Robin. Strange may be a madman, but he's also a brilliant psychologist. If he finds an opening, he'll mess with your head." As they approached, guards passed the Doc's cell, peered in, wrote down notes, and passed to the next cell. (That was something they did to everyone at Arkum.)

Batman approached the cell, to see Doc. Strange sitting in the middle of the room completely still in handcuffs, with a smug smile on his face. There were papers hanging all over the room, and it was pitch dark.

"I don't usually make house calls, Doctor. What do you want?"

"Thank you for coming, Batman." said the low voice of Hugo as he looked through the door's large peephole to The Dark Knight. "..And what I want is your help, with an experiment I'm conducting.

"You see, I'm going to release a toxic agent into Gotham's air. It's odorless, invisible, and extremely fast acting. It will twist the body, and weaken the mind, turning those infected into monstrous, living drones."

Hugo leaned forward.

"Zombies, answerable only to me! Each victim, in turn, would become a carrier, infecting others. Sadly, if the antidote isn't administrated within 48 hours of infection, the condition becomes irreversible." Then, he chuckled evilly.

"If the toxin is being released everywhere," asked Batman, "Why won't _you _be infected, Strange?" Hugo held up a small skinny bottle of yellow liquid. "I've already taken the antidote." He stuck it out the large peephole. "…which, I'm sure, could be very useful to you." Hugo shook it a couple times, and then dropped it. Batman tried to catch it, but it shattered on the ground, making a large puff of the yellow, gassy antidote expose into the air. "Oops!" said Hugo, grinning. Suddenly, the alarm went off, causing Hugo to say, "Ah, that would mean the toxin is being dispersed throughout Gotham as we speak!"

A faint, but growing louder, noise arose from the hallway. The groans of zombies! "Robin!" said Batman. "Filter on!"

They both put on their gas masks. "Now that _you're_ safe from the toxin, perhaps we'll watch Gotham go down _together." _Hugo said, evilly, "Let the games begin!" Batman and Robin again heard the groans of the Zombies, and they both got into attack positions. One of the guards came out of the darkness, a zombie with off-white hair, and grey fleshy, wrinkly skin. Some of the skin was chipped, some with spots of black, and his mouth was deep red. His teeth were yellowy brown, his gums dark pink. His eyes were pure black, like he had put paint all over them. He attacked, but Robin and Batman jumped over him, in a flip, and landed behind him. Seeing this, the zombie started the other way, dodging at them again. "Get them!" screamed Hugo. The zombie ran fast at Batman, and Batman got him with his cape, and threw him over to the other end of the dark hall. The zombie got back up, one vertebrate at a time. When he did get up, 2 other Zombie-guards were with him, ready to fight Batman and Robin. No more than a second later, more and more zombies approached. They were surrounded!

"This isn't over, Strange!" said Batman, through his gas mask. "You're right, Batman." answered Strange. "It's just beginning." All the Zombies charged at once, but Batman and Robin both used their Batlines to get away.

-----

As they were driving away in the batmobile, with their gas masks still on, Robin collected an air sample. As the computer was doing this, he looked out the window. Everyone in Gotham was a zombie! He became slightly worried, but he shook it off. "How did Strange pull it off?" asked Robin with amazement. "With clinical provision, I want to know WHY." answered Batman Alfred came in on the batradio, as Batman had contacted him.

"Sir?"

"Hugo Strange has released a toxic agent into the city's air. Stay in the cave. The filter system should keep you safe. And notify Barbara."

Barbara Gordon, the daughter of Commissioner Gordon, was Batgirl, Batman's second sidekick.

"We'll need backup."

"Straight away, sir."

"_Analysis complete."_ The computer stated. Robin examined it. "The chemical analysis shows nothing weird! The air is safe to breathe."

"The toxin must have dispersed quickly after it did its damage." They both took off their masks.

"But the drones are carriers."

They headed toward the Bat signal, which was still in the sky.


	2. Infected

**Hiya!**

**I am finally adding chapter 2!! Yipee!!**

**As for the first and only person who reviewed, (sob)**

**1.) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!  
2.) The part that I am going to add/tweak is a "hospital" scene with Dick and Babs. Remember in the episode when zombie Babs captures Dick, and then she later says "the doctors examined him and made an antidote"? Well, I decided to add that part at the hospital, just the two of them. ;) Also, in this chapter, I added Dick's "thoughts" in the batmobile, and changed Batman's line from, "We'll get them back Dick. I promise" to "We'll get _her_ back, Dick. I promise." LoL. **

**As most of you know, I am a HUGE BGXR fan, so StarXRobin fans, look away!!**

**Thanks for reading everyone. Stay tuned for the next chapter!! **

**XOracleX**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Batman and Robin used their Batlines to get on top of Gotham PD. When they got there, 4 policemen were up with Commissioner Gordon, or who they _thought _was Commissioner Gordon. The bat signal's light was the only thing not dark; all the policemen's faces were covered in the black blanket of the night. "Commissioner?" asked the Dark Knight. As the "policemen" mad their way out of the dark shadows, Batman and Robin saw through the light that they were all zombies! Robin's face was in utter shock, as Batman said, "No…!" The Commissioner pointed at Batman and Robin, in response, all the zombies attacked all at once. Batman and Robin started fighting, each going separate ways to fight off the drones. The Commissioner, who had been watching his men try to fight Batman, came toward him, and groaned, "_…orders…welcome…Batman!"_

Robin was over on the other side of the roof, fighting 2 policemen. He was just about to jump up to kick them when he stopped to see a familiar friend on her own batline, as she landed gracefully on the roof, a few feet from him. She had her head down.

"Batgirl!"

Robin heaved a sigh of relief.

"Ok, I'll totally deny I said this, but having you here doesn't completely—"

Batgirl sprang up, yelling an inhuman-like yell, and to Robin's dismay, she was a drone!

"—stink?!"

She ran toward him, yelling. Now, Robin was fighting his own friend and partner!

Batgirl was like a mirror to Robin: they were jumping at the same time, kicking, and using their training skills to fight one another. Batgirl pulled out a pair of handcuffs, and attempted to handcuff him. But Robin was faster! In the end of the tussle, Robin ended up handcuffing Batgirl! That didn't stop her, though. During all this, Batman collected a hair sample of the Commissioner's (with his batarang!)

Finally, Batman signaled Robin it was time to leave. The Dark Knight took out a gas canister from his utility belt and flung it at the cluster of policemen. Blue smoke clogged the air, and the drones coughed and haggled. When the dust cleared, Batman and Robin were gone.

-----

It was a quiet trip back to the cave. Robin kept looking out the window, refusing to show his face, which read a number of emotions hard to describe. A deep mixture of sadness, concern, worry, and hopelessness. Of all the times he wished Batgirl wasn't his partner, he felt a sudden sharp pang of loss. He remembered the time they defended Gotham P.D. together, trying to keep Black Mask in. That was really fun for him _and _her. He smiled. Then, he remembered about Strange's toxin, and how the batgirl he knew would be gone forever. The smile vanished almost instantly. It felt like they would never turn the drones back to normal. Batman looked over at Robin.

He seemed to read his expression.

"I know. We'll get her back, Dick. I promise."

For the first time since he became Robin, Batman's words didn't comfort Dick at all.

**Aww... poor Robin. Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. The Last String

**To JustMeAndADream,**

**Thanks! Every time you review, my spirits are lifted! And yes, I AM VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY excited for the new episode with Oracle and Nightwing!!!! Hope it will be good!!! (DC comics, please don't disappoint us!)**

**Glad I got guts. ;)**

**xOraclex**

**chapter 4 coming soon!**

They made it to the batcave, and took off their masks. Bruce went straight to a microscope and placed Commissioner Gordon's hair sample under it.

Dick looked on curiously.

"Hair?"

"Whatever toxin Strange used, if it's in the victim's tissues, we can identify it from this. You help Alfred research—"

And then…

They heard it.

Coming from the entrance to the cave.

A low, dark, growl.

"Alfred?"

Alfred walked along wearily, like he was drunk. His white hair was all mangled, his eyes bitter black, and there was a black gash on the top of his fleshy head. He uttered one word. "….._sick_……."

Dick's face was in pure fright, Bruce's in pure shock. Bruce knew what he had to do. Although he didn't want to, he took a knock-out gas canister out of his utility belt and threw it at Alfred. In the mist of grey smoke and countless coughs, the butler lay lifeless on the concrete batcave floor.

-----

Bruce carried the unconscious Alfred to the jail cell they kept in the batcave. He laid him carefully on the stiff bed.

"Rest easy, old friend."

Bruce got no response, except for a soft groan.

"How'd he get infected down here?" asked Dick, standing close to the jail cell.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out."

Bruce shut the cell door, and went to the batcomputer, Dick trailing behind.

SECOND NIGHT

"Combat log."

Bruce was sitting at the batcomputer, making an audio journal of the events. Dick was pacing nervously behind him. Nether had slept or ate. They couldn't go up to the manor because there was no air filter system up there. They had to stay down in the cave.

"I've checked against every known infectious agent and toxic compound. No match." He pounded the table hard with his fist.

"There has to be a variable we're not seeing!"

A yell came from the cell. It was Alfred. Bruce clenched his teeth, and tried to ignore it.

"_No!_..._You…help!"_

Dick couldn't take it anymore.

He put his hands over his ears, and pierced his eyes shut. "Stop it!" He yelled. "STOP IT!"

"Dick! I need you to focus!"

Robin started to break down. "It's not fair!" He sobbed.

"We're all alone! First batgirl, and now Alfred. The whole city is infected! And we don't even know WHY!"

Bruce suddenly remembered something. He slipped on his cowl.

"But their's one man who does."


	4. A hero Alone

**Hiya!**

**I've been busy, and finally got this chapter on! Ok, it's the scene you've all been waiting for…my tweaked scene with Robin and Batgirl. It's short, but it shows romance brewing. (In Dick's point of view) And you're all probably wondering how I got this so precise to the episode. To answer that, I just went to YouTube, and watched the episode there. It is so cool, they have all episodes from season 4 (no new ones yet ) on there! It is kind of hard to write these kinds of stories. (Pause episode, write, pause episode, write…:) Well, hope you enjoy!**

**xOraclex**

Batman and Robin once again went back to Arkum, to see Professor Strange, who was pasing in his cell.

Batman told Robin to stay in the shadows, where Strange couldn't see him, so it looked like he was alone.

Strange saw Batman's shadow up on the wall. Turning slowly, he said, "Tell me, Batman, what do you see?"

Batman looked up. A cloth shaped like a bat hung over Strange's chair.

"That you're still crazy about me, Strange. Now, how do I save everyone?"

The Doc sat down on the chair.

"And rob myself of the chance to peer behind the mask at the moment of the Batman's greatest defeat?" said Doc, smugly.

"You wanna see behind the mask? Give me the antidote, and I'll remove it."

"Of course!" said Strange, hands folded in a contemplated posture. "You first."

Batman's eyes narrowed.

Robin, looking on by the doorway, and listening to every word, didn't notice someone coming up behind him. He looked behind his shoulder, to see Batgirl attack! He didn't even have a chance to yell to batman, didn't even have a chance to breathe. His shadow disappeared from behind the doorway.

Batman didn't even notice that his partner was now gone.

"The truth is, you saw me spill my last sample."

"Last sample? So…there's more antidote! Where is it, Strange?"

"It's true, I once had a small quantity of it stashed away for my experiments, sadly, last week, an orderly found it. I believe it is in police custody now. Feel free to borrow it. Of course, with all those zombies running around, I don't think I'd want to go there and feel comfortable into that neighborhood" he looked behind from where Robin was standing. "alone."

Batman realized it. He looked behind to the doorway. Dick was gone.

"Robin!"

"We're finished here, Batman." Then he yelled, "Guards! There is a bat in my belfry!"

The zombie came out of nowhere, attacking Batman. He threw gas at them and left.

----

"_Robin!"_

Silence.

"_Robin? You gotta wake up!"_

Dick's vision was blurry.

"_Wake up, Boy Wonder!"_

It was Batgirl, looking down at him. No wait…one…no, two…no, three…he was seeing too many doubles.

He felt her hand slap his cheek a few times. He also felt her keep it there. Even though it was gloved, it felt soft against his face.

He blinked. There she was, her normal self, not a drone. Inside, he felt very relieved.

"And he's back!"

Dick felt his head. "Oh! Where am I?"

"Gotham hospital."

He looked at her again. "I'm glad you're not a drone anymore. I was really worried about you!"

Oops. How embarrassing! His face turned red, realizing what he said.

Batgirl smiled. "I was worried about you too!"

Then, before he knew it, she pulled him in for a hug.

And he had to admit, he melted. It felt so good to see her again, just herself. No Batman, no villains, just the two of them.

They stayed like that for the longest time. Robin felt a wave of emotions. There was one he had never felt before, though. What was it? He tried to think, but he couldn't place it.

But it felt good.

Finally, Batgirl let go all too soon.

"I'm so glad you're OK!" she sighed in relief.

"Wait…_I'm _OK? _You_ were the zombie!"

"Zombie?" Now she was confused. "I was never a zombie, _you _were."

"What?" this didn't make any sense to him. Seeing his puzzled face, she explained.

"OK, Alfred told me about you guys about going to see Strange, right? Well, I guess he must have hit you with the toxin."

Robin remembered. That _yellow liquid that Strange dropped!_

"Through your eyes, you saw everyone as zombies. In my eyes, I saw _you_ as a zombie. That's why I tried to handcuff you."

He blushed. "Sorry about that."

She smiled, making his stomach flip.** _That_**_ never happened before._

"And that's why I attacked you back at Arkum. I brought you here for the doctors to examine you. They found the toxin in your tissues, and managed to make an antidote."

She handed him a spray bottle of orange liquid.

"Which is why we have to move fast. Batman is still a drone, and Strange gave him the real toxin. He's going to release it into the city!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

He got up and grabbed her hand, and they both ran out of the hospital.

**Just to let readers know, I got the "First Date" idea from watching part of this episode, and "The Breakout" (Black Mask episode) Don't you think they should have totally added my tweaked scene? It would make it so much more interesting for us BGXR fans. Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing!**


	5. Back to Normal EXTENDED

**OK, this chapter is not the best, and I skipped a couple of unimportant lines. But this is the last chapter so please enjoy!!! (There is another added BGXR scene!!)**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE-EDITED SO THAT IT IS MORE INTERESTING. THE R X BG SCENE IS EXTENDED, AND IT IS MUCH BETTER!!**

Batman had come and gone to Gotham PD, and now had the antidote Strange had talked about. He was now in the Batmobile.

"Combat log, second night. Robin's gone. I'm alone." He shook his head in disbelief. "And I have less than a day to distribute Strange's antidote to the entire city. He looked down at the computer roadmap on the Batmobile's screen. "I'm being tracked by the batwave transponder…not for long." He knew it was Robin and Batgirl. He powered down the Batmobile, so that all the lights and computers went dark, except for the roadmap. He turned over to his left. Batgirl was on her motorcycle, inches from the window. "_Batman…stop…you."_

He looked to his other side. Robin was on _his _motorcycle too. Bats was surrounded!

"_Poison…you!"_

Batman hit the gas, hoping to speed up to loose them. It was unsuccessful. He had trained them too well. Both sidekicks caught up and jumped onto the roof of the batmobile. Robin had taken his laser, and was trying to cut a square out of the top. Batgirl and Robin pulled it open, and peered down at Batman.

"_Stop…you!" _said Batgirl again, pointing a spray can of orange liquid in his face.

"_Poison…you!"_ Robin had the same spray can, ready to spray on Batman to "cure" him.

Batman threw a batarang at them, knocking the cans out of their hands with a yelp. They both growled in anger. Batgirl looked at the toxin sitting in the seat next to Bats.

"_Destroy!" _Batman's eyes widened, and he yelled to the batmobile, "Priority 1! Batwave override, auto pilot engage!"

Batman stood up through his new "sunroof", his cape flying in the breeze, staring down at his two young partners. Robin attacked first, trying to punch Bats, but got punched back instead. He nearly fell of the moving Batmobile, but regained his balance. They all became fighting with their batarangs like swords, jabbing at eachother. While Robin fought off Batman, Batgirl once again trying to destroy the antidote, but Batman drove her off. He picked up one of the test tubes of yellow liquid. "Batgirl, Robin! I'm not sure if you can understand me," he plucked off the top of the tube, holding it out to them, "but this will help you!"

They both backed away, afraid, looked at eachother, and then jumped off the batmobile, landing in unison.

Batman narrowed his eyes, and recapped to tube.

---

Batman still had the mobile on auto pilot, and was still recording the combat log.

"Alfred's cure will have to wait. With Batgirl and Robin infected, returning to the mansion and the cave is too risky. Fortunately, I have other resources." He was under an abandoned bridge, right to where a railroad track lead to a wall, just stopping. He pushed a button from the batmobile control, and the wall opened like a curtain. He made his way inside, pushed another button, rearranging all the fake carts and things into his computers and gadgets. "My home away from home." He then looked at the time. "Only 17 hours left."

He spent the next few hours on making bombs that would release the antidote into the city. He also made a control that would set them off by the push of a red button.

When he was finally ready, he disappeared into the night, scattering the bombs through the main parts of the city. Once he placed the very last bomb, he said to himself, "all that's left is to transmute the signal. To do that I'll need to get to higher ground."

He got to the tallest building he could find. He peered down at the city. It would all look better in a few moments.

**Author's note: in this part, I am switching back and forth from Batman's view to Batgirl and Robin's view. It may get a little confusing. Sorry. ;) It will switch back and forth by this symbol: ---**

"I have one chance to save the city."

He flipped the cover of the switch, getting ready to activate all the bombs. But suddenly, he heard, "_NO!!"_

It was zombie Robin, leaping out of nowhere, attacking him once again, trying to stop him. He landed hard on Batman,followed by yells of surprise and turmoil, Batgirl following. Batman staggered roughly, and lost grip of the switch. It fell to the base of where they were standing, almost falling to the edge of the building. They all struggled, but Bats managed to pry them off him and run for the switch. He grabbed it and jumped, landing close the edge, lean to fall. He leaned back, trying to regain his balance as a rock fell from under his shoe. He once again tried to activate the bombs. Seeing this, Robin fiercely threw a batarang at him, just as Batgirl jumped up to attack. Batman jumped up and the batarang just missed him, and Batgirl jumped on him, pulling him over the ledge. Batman clawed at the edge, his nails scraping into it, with Batgirl hanging by his feet.

---

"Oh my—"

Barbara held on for dear life to Batman's legs.

"Batman? Batman? You don't know it but you're sick! You need help!"

Robin peered down. "Don't worry Batgirl. Just hang on!"

Dick jumped down to where Batman was, and grabbed the controller out of his hand. "Jump, Batgirl! I'll catch you!"

Babs was scared, but she squinted her eyes tight and dropped. He did as he had said, and caught her in his arms, ejecting his batarang. She held on tightly, hoping he could hold their weight. He could.

"Thanks." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"What will we going to do with the controller—"

---

Batman jumped on them this time, knocking them both off the batarang's course. They landed roughly on the ground, with zombies all around him. "_Grab…hold!"_ yelled one. They all tried to, but Batman was too strong. He pushed them all away, just as Batgirl said, "_Hurt…you."_

---

"Batman? Can you hear me? Strange is hurting you!"

---

Robin came up next, shouting, "_Mess… ahead_."

---

"Strange is messing with your head! Ya gotta stop!" yelled Robin to Bruce. It was no use.

---

Batman ejected his Batarang, flying up high among the buildings. He landed on Gotham PD.

Once there, he only starred at the controller, wonder what to do. He hit 'load'. Then wondered whether to hit 'activate'. He thought back, what Robin meant by "Mess Ahead", and what he had said before…

"_Strange may be a madman, but he's also a brilliant physiatrist. He'll mess with your head."_

Then, he thought it all over.

**Robin and I were hit with Strange's antidote. Moments later, we were attacked. **Then he thought back to Robin analyzing the air. **The air was safe to breathe!**

"_The chemical analysis shows nothing weird!"_

**There was no trace of the toxin in Gordon's hair. Strange virtually sent me to the police station as if he **_**wanted **_**me to get the antidote. But…why?**

He thought out loud. "What if…what if _this isn't the antitdote?_ What if this is the toxin?_"_

There was an awkward silence as his is finger moved away from the activation key. Just as he did so, the door to the roof burst open, and Batgirl, Robin, Gordon, and several other police zombies came in. Batman defended himself against Robin and Batgirl, kicking them away. Suddenly, they stopped, nothing was heard except for Batman's paced breathing.

He clutched his head in frustration about what to do.

"If this is a mistake…" he said, finally giving up and putting the controller to his side, "it's my last."

The zombies moved forward to him, slightly cautious. Robin, the first to get there, grabbed the controller away, and Batman let him. He deactivated all the bombs, and Batgirl came up to Bats and said, "_No more mess ahead_!"

Batgirl sprayed the orange liquid on Batman, as he gasped and staggered to the ground. The zombies came up and surrounded him, and suddenly, his vision blurred, and he could see normally. There were no more zombies, just his sidekicks and the police.

"You OK?" asked batgirl.

"It depends." He said weakly, standing to his feet. "Were you a zombie ten seconds ago?"

Batgirl and Robin smiled.

"You were under Strange's influence the moment he spilled that vile and affected us. That's why he was moved upstairs to maximum security." said Robin matter-of-factly.

"Then there were no traces of anything with the toxin that we tested, because there was no toxin there." said Bats.

"And when I captured Robin," said Batgirl, "the doctors were able to take a sample of the real toxin out of his tissues, and quickly synthesized and antidote."

Robin smirked, remembering that. "Two more seconds, and you would have released Strange's _real_ toxin to the crowd."

"For future reference, there are easier ways to duck out of giving a speech." said Batgirl whispering to Batman slyly.

All three smiled. Once again, they had saved the day.

----

_**The next day…**_

----

A large crowd was gathered in Gotham Square, under the sign of Bruce Wayne that said, "GOTHAM'S WHITE KNIGHT" Bruce was waiting to go onstage, talking to Alfred backstage.

"I was this close to hurting all the people I try to protect, Alfred!" said Bruce, looking out at the crowd, shaking his head. "What if I'm not as lucky next time?"

"If you'll forgive my saying so, luck had nothing to do with it." said Alfred wisely. "Even under a madman's influence, and believing himself to be alone, The Batman fought his way to the truth. That's who he is. It's who _you _are."

"And now…" Came a loud voice from the speaker, "Gotham's very own White Knight, Mr. Bruce Wayne!" Hearing the raging crowd, Bruce went on stage, ready to give the speech. He waved to them, and started to talk.

---

Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson were backstage too, hardly listening. They had heard this speech like, a million times anyway.

"I dunno about you," said Dick to Babs, "but I learned an important lesson yesterday."

"Oh yeah?" said Babs with a soft smile, "What?"

"Never loose hope."

"And what were you loosing hope in?"

His green eyes cast down to the floor. "My friend's safety?"

"But," answered Babs, her voice slightly shaky because she was so touched, "You were the one that wasn't safe."

"You were, too." he sighed. "Truth is, I don't know what would have happened if it ended up just plain Batman and Robin yesterday, without a Batgirl to make me laugh and feel good about myself."

Babs slightly laughed. "I don't know what would have happened if I didn't have a Robin in my life, either. You were just as unsafe as I was. And you mean just as much."

He was still looking down. "I'm glad it's all over."

She smiled again, stretching down to his hand and hooking her pinky in his like a picky swear. Now, he actually looked up in her face.

"Me too." she said quietly.

He liked that, and smiled.

"It's just another typical day in Gotham City."

End


End file.
